My Father's Eyes
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Small story....pretty much the Title speaks for itself


Well I'm back..I'm writing more and well yeah..tee heh heh. Not much actully, I would actul be very surpised to see anybody reply to this short little dumb one, cause it's pretty short. But I have had enough and I wanted to write some more Farscape Fic, so here I am I'M BACK, and I'm ready to write more...  
  
Okay You know The Drill, I DON'T OWN NOTHING..no spoilers really, just wanted to be psycho and take the characters, tee heh heh..okay enough of the happy stuff let's just get down to busniess...here is the story   
  
  
I been told I have his eyes. The eyes which had curiosity, stubbornness and love. Eyes that seen things beyond anybody's wildest dreams, things people would either scream of fright or stand with their mouth hanging wide open in wonder.   
  
I been told I have his features,....well I do have my own as being female, I mean I probably would look ugly as a Hynerian rear end if I had all his looks. No of course I have my own to stand out from the crowd, yet I was told they still could see him in me.   
  
They don't realize it but I see it in their faces. I see the hint of sadness if I say a word that reminds them of him. Frell, I could glance one way and they would get all sad and say how I looked like him, always stuck in the past is what I think.   
  
Dren all I wanted ever since I was young was to be my own person. But that can't happen. No, I have to live with this his frelling legend.   
  
The legend that either has me looking paranoid over my back, scared somebody wants to kill me or torture me cause they think I have wormhole technology, which I don't cause again that is my father, NOT ME.   
  
Or how about the look that comes over my face when they are disappointed to realize when I say I'm Crichton and that would be his daughter. The look that crosses over their features cause they don't get to meet the famous legendary John Crichton that changed the rules of the Uncharted Territories and went against what everybody believed to be the right way of living.   
  
OH how sometimes I loathed him. He died on Mom and me. Mom told me that one time he had been commented saying, "Nobody lives for forever." Well he was supposed to. He was my father, and yet for some reason he had to play hero again and that is what cost him the ultimate price for him....for us.   
  
I thought Fathers where supposed to live forever. Live forever so I can always know he will be behind me on every step. Only I found out the hard way, Fathers don't live long, nobody does. At a young age I had to find this out.   
  
I hated being trapped in a child's body when my mind felt already ancient. I already knew the universe can be so wonderful giving you the most precious thing in life and then be as dark and twisting by taking it all away from you.   
  
I have cried more then I like to admit. I cry sometimes just fixing a conduit on one of many tiers of Moya. I'll be working and all of a sudden I feel a cold substance running down my hot cheek. As my hand goes to swipe it away and to see what it is, I realize I'm crying.   
  
Then that is when my Mother side comes in and I get angry for crying, thinking it's complete ridiculous showing some kind of feeling when I hardly knew the guy.   
  
Listen to me, the guy. Hah that guy was my hero. That guy was a legend. That guy....that guy was my Father. I would give anything back just to have a mere second with him. To laugh and smile and hug him.   
  
To hear him talk about Earth and it's many people of wonderful burgers and flies....or was that French flies....oh well just to hear him talk about it made my day.   
  
I never told him that either. I never told him how much I loved having him as a Father. Never told him.   
  
I look myself in the mirror and those eyes stare back at me. His eyes not mine. The eyes of that of Human astronaut, John Crichton.   
  
The End   
  
_________________________________________   
Told you it was short, okay enough of me yapping, later Scapers   
  
  
~Cosmic Castaway~ 


End file.
